


I Lovingly Hate Valentines Day

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey
Summary: A DARK OQ Valentine's Day Fic for Bea (@verkaiking)  and @LovefromOQ





	I Lovingly Hate Valentines Day

 

 

**Dark OQ Valentines Day**

**Set sometime in Season 7.....where Dark OQ are in the Enchanted Forest**

  


She knows what the _holiday_ is, and what it’s about, being a part of Regina in Storybrooke gave her enough insight to the absolutely grotesque needless bouquets of red roses, pink hearts and over the top down right nauseating displays of public affection. It’s gag worthy in all honesty. And she’d desperately hoped that being back in the Enchanted Forest would give her the graces to avoid this day all together, but it looms nonetheless.

 

What’s more humorous to her, is the fact that Robin is rather baffled by it all. He has never had a Valentines Day. Granted neither has she really. But still. He walks around the town with wide quizzical eyes amidst a disconcerted frown. He twirls roses between his fingers, thumbing the thorns with a huff. Eye’s the handmade gifts people try to sell him for far too much. He could make them all himself, without having to spend a penny. And most of the time when he’s spent too much time at a particular stand, scanning the trinkets other men are browsing over, Regina takes his hand, and leads them back into the forest where their cottage is. No bursting flower arrangements, no jewellery strewn about straw table stands, not a hint of red glazed sweets or anything equally inedible.

 

It’s home, just the way she likes it. With a few added luxurious touches, but he can’t blame her for wanting proper plumbing and hot water for a bath.

 

So no, Regina, the ex Evil Queen doesn’t particularly like Valentines Day. And it seems Robin has decided he couldn’t be bothered with the date anyway either. Which suits her just fine.

 

A couple nights back he had asked about it though, with an almost adorable boyish curiosity about the idea behind the holiday as he toyed with the ring on her left hand. It was a question she had scoffed at with a roll of her eyes, telling him rather bluntly that is was a ridiculous unnecessary day made up by the Snow White and Prince Charmings of the world, and she has absolutely zero interest partaking in any of it.

 

Robin shrugged, quietly mumbled he thought it was sort of endearing to have a day dedicated to someone’s loved one. She stared at him, jaw agape. Completely stunned that her rough, foresty, manly man’s man of a lover had a soft squishy part to him. It shook her a touch. But his eyes were honest, and it was his sentiment struck Regina a little deeper than she’d have thought. Perhaps the reason she abhors the so called lovers holiday is simply for the fact that she too, like her soulmate, has never had the chance to spend it with someone she loves.

 

That was days ago, and while she is certain she has completely put Robin off the idea of having their own Valentine's day, her palms are sweaty as she waits for him to get home. Technically it’s not the actually date, it’s tomorrow actually, but she figures he’ll be less suspecting today. Her ear pick up the sound of horse hooves clicking lightly through the dirt leading up to their stable, and her heart races.

 

She feels slightly ridiculous, surrounding by a plethora of roses in all shades of rouge, candles lit along the mantle where a fire roars warmly below. Hell even the dress she is wearing is making her legs feel like jello. It’s tight. Tighter than what she’s been wearing lately, but it’s beautiful, dark red in hue that melts along her curves, it’s simple for the once Evil Queen, but for the Regina she is today, it’s a hell of a dress up.

 

Tinkering with the bracelet Robin had bought her a few months ago she quickly fastens a pair of diamond drop earrings she had from her royal days, straightens the row of gold necklaces till they lay flat and in perfectly layered in gently swoops along her open collar.

 

She oddly misses wearing expensive things now that it’s all on. Perhaps she will have to dress up for him more. Granted she’s forgotten just how uncomfortable high stiletto’s can be, it’s only been an hour and her soles are already throbbing. She’ll suffer one night for him.

 

Taking one last glance in the mirror behind her, ensuring her hair is still pristinely curled in long cascading waves down her back just like he likes, half pulled up by a gold and ruby laiden clip, she puffs out a breath and waits for him to walk through the door, praying to the high gods he isn’t going to just laugh at all this. And that she will be able to get through the evening without blurting out a rather unexpected recent discovery.

 

The lock clicks, dusk light sweeping into the room and there he is. Jaw dropped, eyes wide as he scans their living quarters, all illuminated in a soft yellow candle glow until his gaze settles on her. She smiles, or at least tries to behind her nerves as his bag hits the ground and he moves slowly towards her with a curious grin and sparkling blue eyes.

 

She waits, a slight tremble in her knees as he closes the distance because he is handsome, striking more with the candle glow highlighting the brightness of his eyes, the sharp cut of his jaw that shadows into a dark scruff. Perhaps they will just have to forgo the dinner she made and get straight to her dress being torn off by his hands that have plucked a rose from the vase on the table as he still slower than molasses walks towards her.

 

She stares at the way the rose spins a touch lopsided in his hands, opting to not actually look at his eyes lest he see what a nervous wreck she actually is right now. Embarrassed down to her core at the fact the once Evil Queen is actually apprehensive and feeling rather shy about having a date with her husband. She used to seduce men with a mere arch of her brow, knowing they’d fall to their knees as she walked by. But the difference is she supposes whilst taking a moment to tell her heart to calm the hell down, is that she didn’t love those men, but she is rather fond of Robin.

 

“What’s all this?”  He finally stops in front of her, coyly grinning from ear to ear.

 

“It’s our Valentine’s Day.” Her voice barely squeaking out as he passes the rose to her. He hums in acknowledgement, his hand warm as it lands softly on her hip, squeezing once before he smiles curiously, “I thought you hated this holiday?”

 

“I do.” She admonishes, leaning back so she can capture his gaze, one that is staring down at her rather heatedly. Swallowing, she tosses the rose on the table, and cocks her brow shyly at him, “But, either of us have ever gotten to have a Valentine’s day, so I just figured, you know…” She shrugs as her words trail off. And maybe this was a ridiculous idea. They aren’t much for public displays of affection. Though technically they aren’t in public.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone all soft on me now Your Majesty.”  

 

His jest lands squarely in the slight vulnerability she is trying to hide away. They aren’t some doey eyed pair of love birds who will sing songs to one another, or write love poetry whilst kissing underneath the stars. It’s not them. And clearly Valentines Day isn’t exactly their thing either, but she tried and his chuckle at the display of their house has her cheeks flushing red hot though she’s usually pretty good at hiding it, Robin, damn him to all the ends of hell, see’s the slight depression in her face as she deadpans a glare at him.

 

He smirks, shakes his head, and cups her cheek. “You look beautiful. Stunning really. And I must say whilst this has caught me off guard, I would love nothing more than to have my very first Valentine’s day with you my love.”

 

His lips brush against her own, gently and soft, though his hands wander to more indecent places behind her, and she can’t help but smile into his kiss, shaking her head when she pulls away. “Now who's gone soft hmm?”. Robin chuckles, squeezes her backside once more for good measure. “I won’t tell a soul if you don’t.”

 

“Afraid your reputation as a hardened thief may be questioned?” Her fingernails tugs at the hair on the nape of his neck as she breathes him in, letting his arms do most of the holding. She likes his arms. All strapped with muscle and scars from a life similar to hers. They match in peculiar ways, she and this darker version of Regina’s Robin Hood.

 

His arms wrap a fraction tighter, enough to have barely Regina’s tip toes still on the floor, “Says the once Evil Queen.” Before she can retort hotly back, he presses a bruising kiss to her lips, hard and arching in underlying need as she clings to him. His hips roll into hers, a hand firmly planted on her backside, the other stroking through her hair as they kiss until Robin finally pulls back, breaking apart with a wet pop and strides back to his bag without so much as a second glance back to Regina who is rather flustered by the fact he got her all riled up a few seconds ago only to literally leave her breathless and vacant of his proximity.

 

Scowling at his perfect bent over ass as he digs about his rucksack, Regina sits down on the laid out blanket in front of the fire she’d set out earlier. It’s supposed to be dinner and sex. That’s a typical Valentine’s date as far as she is aware. So that is what she is expecting, granted she cooked, hopefully well enough for it to be edible, and is wearing some rather indulgently sexy lingerie beneath this dress, because it dinner doesn’t work out, at least Robin can still eat something.

 

Her brow lifts high when he settles down beside her, a box in his hand and a far too heart fluttering dimpled smile. “Seeings how we are celebrating this lover’s holiday, the custom is a gift for the woman, and I know you aren’t usually disposed with them, I trust I won’t be charred to a crisp for buying you a gift then yeah?” He passes the small box into her hands as she stares wide eyed at him.

 

“You bought me something?”

 

Robin grins, “Technically no.”

 

“You _stole_ me something?” She coughs out a little indignantly. They aren’t thieves, she wouldn’t allow it. They make an honest life, sort of...the details aren’t important, but the point is they promised no stealing.

 

He laughs, kisses her cheek, “Just open the damn gift Your Majesty.”

 

She flips the wooden lid over, eyeing her lover up curiously as he watches the parchment paper slide away and her breath falters for a half second at the bestowment within.

 

“You made this?”

 

He nods as Regina lifts a small dark wooden carved rose from the box. It’s beautiful. Light oak swirled between browner willow hues and nearly white maple strips, soft wood worked petals she swears feel almost real, a slim stem with two tiny leaves whittled underneath the flower head itself.

 

“I understand that roses are technically a symbol of love, but after a week they die.” He shrugs,

“I wanted to give you something everlasting in thought.” He smiles all shy, busses her lips chastely before sitting back and staring at the flames. The kiss was abrupt and short, and Regina is about to poke at him for it when she sees the difference in his eyes that avoid her gaze, the fiddling of his fingers in his lap and tapping of his boot against the floor. He’s nervous. Nervous over the fact that they don’t really do gifts, and love sentiments and whatnots. They just are them and are together. It’s been a rather no fuss no muss (aside from a few incredibly heated arguments here and there, but he is stubborn and she boasts a hot temper), type relationship.

 

But this, seeing him chew on his bottom lip and breathe a little more jagged than normal, she understands it now. The reason behind this holiday. It’s not about expensive diamonds, lucrative meals and a thousand other things. It’s this. Everything in this moment with him, it has her eyes flooded with tears, her heart leaping out of her throat to waddle over to sit safely in his hands.

 

Sitting up on her knees, wooden rose still tucked into her palm, she turns his cheek to face her, “I love it. Thank you.”

 

His grin pulls half way, and he nods, still a bit unsettled by this new territory they are in. “You’re welcome.” He grins, presses a kiss to her forehead as she slides beside him, head resting against his chest, fingers intertwining low on his abdomen.

 

“I didn’t get you anything.” Regina shrugs, scratching her nails over his forearm, “But I have to tell you something.” Robin nods, waits as she summons up the courage to use the actual words caught in her throat. “I’m pregnant.” She whispers quietly, holding her breath as she feels him still beneath her.

 

It takes only a half a second before his free hand slides up her back to curl about her stomach, searching for the tiny bump she knows is already beginning to show. They haven’t talked about having children. She isn’t even really sure he wants any. Though by the way he is with Roland now that they have found him, it’s clear that he has a paternal side, though he may not admit it. But still, their own babies has never really been a topic of conversation.

 

“I’m going to be a father?”  He breathes rather stunned as Regina sits up, shrugging her shoulders in answer, “Are you okay with that?”

 

He stares at her, drops his gaze down to her belly, lingers and then returns to her eyes, a beaming grin on his face like she has never seen. “I never thought I’d have this. A chance to be a father.” It makes her go all puddly and squishy as he shakes his head with a chuckle, cupping her hand on her stomach.

 

She smiles, lands her lips on his abruptly, though he is quick to steady her, hands firm on her hips though his thumbs gently swipe along the tiny bump beneath her dress, over and over again until he asks for her to take it off, begs of it in a half muffled whisper against her collarbone. And well, she planned on dinner first, but the heat it already pulsing between her thighs and the prospect of getting to have Robin and then dessert just seems a bit too perfect.

 

She expects him to devour her right then and there as the dress fades away, leaving her in a black lace and silk set, but his eyes oddly don’t hone in on her breasts like normal, no do his fingers tease along the line of her panty. Instead, he lifts her, rolls them gently till she is on her back, Robin’s torso between her thighs and his eyes glued to the tiny little bump. Her heart beats thunderously as she feels him dip down, pressing a feather light kissed smile against her skin, a hair above below her belly button. “I’m going to be a dad. This is certainly a Valentine’s Day to remember.”

 

It’s still a ridiculous holiday to her, but perhaps it won’t be so exhausting to see everyone else in love around her, now that she has her own happily ever after.

  
  
  



End file.
